waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Carole Jeghers
'Carole Jeghers '(Born March 29, 1956) is an Canadian voice actress for best knowing for voicing Mrs. Parker from Mona the Vampire. Filmography *Sleeping Beauty (1959) - Prince Philip's Horse *One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) - Dog sounds *The Jungle Book (1967) - Elephant sounds *The Aristocats (1970) - Dog sounds *Robin Hood (1973) - Additional voices *The Rescuers (1977) - International Mice *The Lord of the Rings (1978) - Female Bree #5 *The Return of the King (1980) - Additional voices *American Pop (1981) - Additional voices *The Fox and the Hound (1981) - Dog sounds *The Secret of NIMH (1982) - Additional voices *The Black Cauldron (1985) - Additional voices *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) - Additional voices *An American Tail (1986) - Additional voices *Oliver & Company (1988) - Additional voices *The Land Before Time (1988) - Sharptooth *The Brave Little Toaster (1989) - Additional voices *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Sharks and Horses *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) - Additional voices *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Crocodiles *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Wolves and French Woman #4 *Rock-a-Doodle (1992) - Additional voices *Aladdin (1992) - Horse *A Cry in the Night (1992) - Fran *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) - Additional voices *Thumbelina (1994) - Additional voices *The Return of Jafar (1994) - Horse *The Lion King (1994) - Wildebeest *The Swan Princess (1994) - Prince Derek's Horse *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Additional voices *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Additional voices *Balto (1995) - Dog and Wolves sounds *Toy Story (1995) R.C. *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Horse *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Snowball the Horse *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional voices *Hercules (1997) - Dogs *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) - Bees *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional voices *Anastasia (1997) - Additional voices *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Bird *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Dragon *Mulan (1998) - Shan Yu's Horse *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Horses *Antz (1998) - Additional voices *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Crocodiles *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional voices *Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace (1999) - Chorus *Tarzan (1999) - Lady Alice Greystroke and Crocodiles *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional voices *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) - Additional voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional voices *Fantasia 2000 (1999) - Animal sounds vocal effects *The Tigger Movie (2000) - Frogs *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - Additional voices *Dinosaur (2000) - Additional voices *Titan A.E. (2000) - Additional voices *Chicken Run (2000) - Additional voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) - Additional voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Horses *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Jaguars *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Additional voices *Shrek (2001) - Lord Farquaad's Horse *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Loop group *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Additional voices *Monster's Inc. (2001) - Sulley's roaring voice *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) - Chorus *Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) - Giant Octopus *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Horses *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional voices *Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones (2002) - Chorus *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Female Alien *Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Crocodiles *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional voices *Eight Crazy Nights (2002) - Additional voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) - Chorus *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Dog sounds and additional voices *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Baloo, Bagheera and Shere Khan's roaring voices *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Bees *Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Krakens *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional voices *Pirates of the Carribean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) - Horses *Brother Bear (2003) - Female Bear #3 *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Chorus *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Female Meerkat Digger #2 *Home on the Range (2004) - Horse sounds *The Polar Express (2004) - Additional voices *The Incredibles (2004) - Additional voices *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Ice Cream Monster's roaring voice *Mulan II (2005) - ADR loop group *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Elephant sounds *Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Chorus *Tarzan II (2005) - Crocodiles *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - ADR loop group *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the We're Rabbit (2005) - Were Rabbit *Zathura: A Space Adventure (2005) - Zorgon *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional voices *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) - Aslan's roaring voice *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - ADR loop group *Bambi II (2006) - ADR loop group *Curious George (2006) - Alligator *Cars (2006) - Additional voices *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - ADR loop group *Happy Feet (2006) - Additional voices *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Dog sounds *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Cinderella (singing) *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional voices *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional voices *Enchanted (2007) - Animal sounds vocal effects in Animated *WALL-E (2008) - Additional voices *The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR loop group *Bolt (2008) - Additional voices *Up (2009) - Additional voices *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional voices *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional voices *Tangled (2010) - Additional voices *Cars 2 (2011) - Additional voices *Happy Feet 2 (2011) - Additional voices *Brave (2012) - Additional voices *Wreck-It-Ralph (2012) - Additional voices *Monster's Univeristy (2013) - Sulley's roaring voice *The Lego Movie (2014) - Additional voices *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional voices *Cinderella (2015) - Horses *Inside Out (2015) - Additional voices *The Good Dinosaur (2015) - Additional voices *Zootopia (2016) - Additional voices *The Jungle Book (2016) - Monkeys *Finding Dory (2016) - Additional voices *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) - Additional voices *Beauty and the Beast (2017) - Phillipe and Wolves *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR loop group *Cars 3 (2017) - Additional voices *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional voices *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) - Additional voices *The Star (2017) - Additional voices *Coco (2017) - Additional voices *Ferdinand (2017) - Additional voices *Early Man (2018) - Additional voices *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) - Additional voices *Isle of Dogs (2018) - Additional voices *The Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional voices Category:1956 births Category:Canadian voice actresses